


White Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Escapism [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Christmas Spirit, Gen, Hypothermia, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Snow, Why Did I Write This?, god au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gods weren't supposed to die were they?
Series: Escapism [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975999
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to White Christmas when reading this.

Snow rained down upon him, cold and unforgiving the surrounding area had not an ounce of life left in it. Smoke left his mouth as he trudged towards the destination towards nowhere, determined to make it there before his last breath. It was rare seeing a god injured much less one on the doorstep towards death but here laid the boy whose life was shorter than expected. Yet when approached with death as much as the boy hated knowing that his life will never be fulfilled he had come to the acceptance that it was never played in his favour. When he heard his family crying after finding out of his fate he didn’t cry he was numb inside not knowing how to react nor accept that. The blood dripping out of his wound bloomed in the snow like a rose, turning it strawberry red as it sank deeper into the snow. 

Tommy laid down on the snow, it cushioning him like how Phil used to hold him, what seemed like an eternity away. His memories were so foggy everything seemed like a soft dream that he was floating into, yet the stabbing pain in his stomach area seemed to keep his head somewhat grounded. He chuckled lowly trying to endure the pain and his head throbbed like the beat of a drum.

“Well this isn’t a very pleasant Christmas present isn’t it, Dream”? His speech was slurred when he spoke, the speech was not energetic but more drowsy. He looked at the man that appeared from the snow like a ghost lingering around. Silence surrounded them like a mist enveloping around the surrounding area. Yet when glancing up towards the man he seemed to be solemnly sad, even empathetic at the younger boy that kneeled at the foot. He sighed debating on what to proceed with.

“Tommy,” a stern voice snapped him out of his mind. He was no longer shaking at the cold unlike moments before, the hypothermia was starting to set in. Tommy’s weary eyes moved along from the landscape and looked straight at Dream's face. His face was exposed to the cold bitter wind, grief was plastered on his face but even Tommy was doubtful if that was really true or not. He responded back with a humming of the tune of White Christmas, a song that Wilbur overplayed at the starting of December. This seemed to confuse Dream somewhat but he was quick to learn what he was trying to say. 

“Remember the crackling fire of the fireplace you always have hogged when you played outside for too long with Tubbo?” Tommy never replied but him closing his eyes and leaning back a bit seemed to have answered Dream. While he was intoxicated in the moment Dream brought out his crossbow aiming it towards Tommy’s neck. Although Tommy heard the noise he paid no attention towards the noise assuming that Dream was probably fiddling around with it. The sound of an arrow whizzing through the air seemed to cut the silence in the forest. Dream never had hated the colour red so much in his life till this point. The trunk of the tree provided no comfort for Tommy, not even his death itself was that full of comfort. He didn’t even know how to explain to the other three what had happened to Tommy. At the end he had decided to leave the body there, the snow falling on the disappearing body made him look almost more depressing. Footprints that lead towards nowhere in the seemingly endless world was the only indication that someone was there previously. The smell of baking cookies filled the air, but the laughter and yelling was missing like it was almost lost in time. It became a simple memory no longer a moment that it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For any clarification, Tommy, Dream, and Techno are gods ( some of the others are god too ) which was why Dream was so nervous when he wanted to tell them. Gods can only be brought back when offered with something of equal value. ( Tommy is the god of revenge, pride, and morals. Techno is war and agriculture. Dream is knowledge and destruction or corruption up to you. )


End file.
